A Blocky World
by Galarigirl129
Summary: Steve wakes up in a strange blocky, world. He wanders out in the wilderness until he hears a voice. And the voice is a very smart librarian, Stevie, who prefers to be called Evie. Steve soon learns the horrid back story to Minecraftia and history is about to replay itself.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Hey everyone! I really hope you love my first fan fiction! I've been working very hard on this. Well, let's jump into it. I do not own Minecraft, Mojang does.**

Chapter 1: Arrival

"Why is my bed so cold?" I thought to myself. I pulled my legs up to my body to keep warm. "Mom must have turned the air on...and I should probably move out of my parent's house soon." I rolled over trying to find a warm spot. Each movement I made felt weirder and weirder. I ignored it and put my arm under my head, and that just felt wrong. "Just ignore it Steve, it's probably just your imagination." I reminded myself. I sighed and tried my best to fall back asleep, but the sun shined on my face and it got me to open my eyes. Right in front of my eyes, there was a square tree. "Square tree?" I questioned. "I must be in some sort of dream world," I concluded. I, once again, tried to fall back to sleep. I gave up after a few minutes. I stood up and looked at my hands. They were square along with the rest of my body. I started to hyperventilate. I ran through the forest I was in until I found a fresh water pond. I splashed my face and watched the ripples calm down. My breathing slowly returned to normal and I carefully stood up. Trees surrounded me, along with the occasional farm animal sounds.

Each step brought on a new sight and sound. I sat down by a tree around midday for a rest. Upon further observations on the tree, I discovered the gravity was not affecting the leaves, even though it should have.

"If physics are changed in this world, maybe I could break this tree down with my own fists," I thought, even though I was probably out on a limb. I stood up, hoped for the best, and started to repeatedly punch the tree. Once a section of the tree was broken, well it shrunk to a fraction of the size of the original; the rest of the tree had not fallen, so I punched the rest down. Five tree blocks, that's what I decided to call them, that's what I was left off with. To be honest, I had no clue to do with them, but I had noticed that the leaves had been disappearing, and occasionally dropping a sapling. I was about to leave when a flash of red caught my eye. It was an apple. Sure, it looked small, but to my hungry stomach, it was perfect. My stomach growled, so I ate the apple. Bite after bite, I ate, soon I was left with nothing. The core had disappeared. The last of the leaves disappeared, but no more apples dropped. Night was coming soon, the sun was rapidly descending. I decided to have a fire for the night, and I looked around. I soon spotted a lava pool.

"Lava? It's on the surface as a pool. Interesting." I said to myself. I picked up a block of wood and walked to the pool. The lava was warm on my face. It snapped and crackled and lit up the area around it. Slowly, I stepped up to it and held the block of wood close to it and waited for it to catch fire. The second a spark lighted the wood on fire I ran back to the other blocks of wood and set it with the others. I sat down and watched it.

"I need to sleep..." I said under my breath, "and eat," I paused, "Eating will have to wait until tomorrow." I laid down and instantly fell asleep.

Once I woke up, there were, what I guessed were, zombies and skeletons on fire, and there were some rather large spiders that looked as if they had no intention of harming me. I decided to leave and hunt for food. My stomach was begging to have anything to be eaten. I hardly had any energy, but I knew I needed to get up and find something, anything, to eat. I had never felt this kind of hunger before, my mother used to feed me well, and only eating an apple is making me even more miserable. My legs hardly let me stand. I then realized that my tongue was sticking to the roof of my mouth because it was so dry. My legs shook. My muscles could not bring me to walk. Finally, I took up enough courage and kicked the fire out. I left and searched for food.

I allowed myself to rest everyone in a while, but no food or water was to be found. Midday arrived and I still have no food and water. My stomach greedily groaned for something to eat. Right before my eyes, there was a small pond of water. My legs let me run for it and lap up as much water as I could. It wasn't cold, it had been in the sun for a while, but it still satisfied my thirst I drank a bit more before I left to find a shelter for the night.

"I guess I have to deal with another day of hunger," I whimpered weakly. My body could only take so much without anything to eat, and I didn't have enough energy to punch another tree down. Soon, a shelter came into my view. I swiftly entered it and hid in the back. I gripped my aching stomach in severe hunger. I laid my head on a rock, but never fell asleep, the hunger gnawed at my stomach.

"Please, just give my something, anything to eat," I whispered as a single sun ray hit my face. I sighed and stood up. "You need to move, Steve. If you are to live, you first need to find food, then water," I said weakly. I felt faint, but I forced myself out of the cave. To my right, there was a jungle. Shrugging, I decided there might be something to eat. I walked along the edge for food. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a few apples. I forced myself to run. I sat down next to them and selected the biggest one and hungrily ate it. Another one gleamed in eyes. There were at least five more, and I was surprised there were so many, but I didn't question it. The apples were the most wonderful things to someone who hasn't eaten in two days. I ate one more and put the rest in my pocket, which I realized were very large. This world was very strange, and all I wanted was to be back in my world. I was still starving, but I knew I needed to eat slow and have food for the rest of the day at least.

"Food issue now, somewhat, solved. Now to get a drink, and maybe bathe," I joked with myself. I paused and shook my head, then stood up. "I'm going insane, I need someone else." I walked from the jungle in search for water. Today was giving me more luck than yesterday, so I had that running for me. Sure my stomach ached with hunger, and my throat was very dry, but soon that would be solved.

I completed my goal by finding fresh water by midday. I ate two more apples and sat by the water. The water looked cold and refreshing, so I let myself drink as much as I could. Once I had my fill of water, I took off my clothes and dived into the lake. It was taxing on my muscles; I was still building up energy. I swam back to the surface and started to tread water. I wiped my goatee and moved my hair from my face. I swam to the bottom of the lake to see if anything was down there, sadly, there wasn't any.

Eventually I made my way out of the lake, and got dressed. I shook my hair dry and finger brushed it out. I started to walk away from the lake and I finished my last two apples. It was almost night when I saw a light. At first it was faint, and it grew brighter as the night carried on. Soon, monsters were appearing around me. I saw a new creature it was green and had no arms. Slowly, I snuck by them and made my way to the light.

"What are you doing out there with the creepers?" A female voice yelled to me.


	2. Chapter 2: Mineville

**Hey there people! Here's the second chapter of A Blocky World. Finally get to end the cliffhanger I left you with! So, let's get started. I do not have the rights to Minecraft, Mojang does.**

Chapter 2: Mineville.

I was dumbstruck.

"Uh what?" I responded.

"Come on! Hurry!" She yelled back. I ran over to the gate she was at, "Who are you?"

"Steve...my name's Steve." I answered. "I've been here three days now, and I've been starving two of the three. So please, explain what is going on here," I quickly said.

"You're in Minecraftia, and this is Mineville." She said. My stomach rumbled, and I quickly held it.

"Sorry..." I said apologetically.

"Don't be, you don't have to be sorry for being hungry. Why don't you come back to my house, you can stay with me for as long as you need." She offered. I nodded and she started to walk away. I followed her and managed to catch up to her side.

"I've never caught you're name," I said.

"Stevie the librarian," she responded, I then noticed she was wearing glasses, following a librarian stereotype.

"There's a library here?" I quickly asked.

"A small one, but it contains some very well written books," Stevie said happily. The rest of the walk to her house was silent. All I could think about was food.

Once we finally arrived at her house my mouth watered. I could hardly wait for food. Stevie let me in. Her living room walls were filled with books on bookshelves. Straight ahead from the door was a ladder leading to the second floor, which was filled even more with books.

"Please excuse the mess,' Stevie said. There were a few books here and there, but not much.

"It's no problem," I responded. Stevie smiled and ran to the ladder and we climbed.

"Here at Mineville, we run by the honor system, instead of having a check-out desk at the front, we have it here. We have a trustworthy community," Stevie explained. She led me behind the desk that was in front of a large window. Stevie lifted the trap door and we went down another ladder. Her house was small, consisting of a bed in a corner, a kitchen with a table and two chairs, and multiple chests. "Sit, I'll make some mushroom soup and bread," I sat down and waited for Stevie. She opened the chest closest to the kitchen and pulled two bowls, four mushrooms, and six pieces of wheat. Then she walked over to a block wood, that resembled a workbench, and placed the bowls o the bottom and the two mushrooms in the two spaces above it. The items transformed into two steaming bowls of soup. Stevie set the bowls aside and put two pieces of wheat across the bottom in each spot. The wheat also transformed into bread. She served me and sat down. I stared at the food that magically appeared.

"I thought you were hungry," Stevie said puzzled.

"Is it eatable?" I quickly asked. She laughed. "No seriously, is it?"

"Why would you think you can't eat it? You watched me make it."

"No, I saw it magically appear." She immediately stopped laughing.

"Yes it is 100% eatable," she quickly answered my question She motioned for me to eat. I picked up the bread, but hesitantly took a bite. The bread was so warm and surprising tasty. I bit off another chunk of the square bread. I still felt weird eating square food and living in a completely different world from my own. I was a 25 year old man, but I was scared like a 3 year old, just seeing and adventuring in a new world. The bread was soon gone and I started on the soup, and Stevie was not far behind me, she also started on her soup. It was still hot and amazing. Soon, I was left with only a bowl. Stevie finished right after me.

"Th...Thank you Stevie. I feel much better now, I said, I was still hungry, but I decided it was best to eat in the morning.

"Probably should have told you this earlier, but I hate being called Stevie. I'm only called Stevie when I'm in trouble or in a formal environment. Please call me Evie," She explained quickly. I nodded and stood up, and took our bowls.

"Where would you like me to put them?" I asked.

"Just put them back in the chest with the other bowls," she responded and opened another chest. I put the bowls back and saw that Evie didn't have much food. Instantly, I felt bad for eating her food, when she herself didn't have much food.

"If you don't mind me asking, how much money do you make?" I asked her as she set up another bed in a different corner.

"As you probably guess, this little ol' library is non-profit and me being single and young, so I normally help out at various places, the farms, mines, all sorts of places," she explained. "There! A nice little area for you to sleep," she exclaimed.

"Thank you I said, and closed the chest." If you want, maybe I could help you get some money," I offered.

"What are you good at?" she asked. I thought of my past life that may be relevant here. I quickly thought of all that I figured out. I knew how to break blocks, and kind of place them, I understood physics here, kind of, and I know how to eat, even if I don't understand how it came to be. "Oh Steve, you have much to learn. Please why don't you tell me about yourself?" She asked and sat me back down.

"I'm not from here," I said a little shaken.

"I know. Steve, not many people will accept the fact that you are not supposed to live in Minecraftia. So tell me about your world and maybe I can answer some questions," She said. I took a deep breath.

"I am from a place called Earth, which is much more advanced than Minecraftia. We have things called cars. They are able to travel across land without rails. A few days ago, I fell asleep in my basement bedroom and woke up here, well not here, in a forest. I wandered my way around, and you're the first person I saw," I explained. Evie nodded.

"If you are going to fit in, you are going to have to know how this world works. Hopefully 'it' won't happen before you are able to do things," Evie said.

"What is 'it'?" I asked quickly.

"Herobrine," she said. I gave her a confused look. "Why don't we rest? In the morning I can start to show you how this world works and our community as well," Evie said and went off to her bed. I laid down in my bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Chores

**Hey guys! I'm going to start this one off with some shout-outs! First, thanks you Niar-Muse for giving me a positive review and initial inspiration for writing this in the first place. Thank you InfinityGuadien for your positive review and anticipation. Please enjoy! I do not own the rights to Minecraft, Mojang does.**

Chapter 3: Chores

Morning came silently. The sun from the window near Evie's bed was the only sunlight in the whole house. I rose from my bed right after Evie.

"Good, you woke at the same time as me. That helps a lot," Evie said sleepily. She put her glasses on and walked over to the kitchen. I followed.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Cake," She responded. She gave me three buckets. "Just touch the utters of the cow, and you will get milk. So fill the buckets please," she instructed. I started to walk to the ladder.

"Where's the cow?" I quickly asked before climbing up the ladder.

"Out the front door to the left and it's in the field next to the library. It's a public field," she explained. I climbed the ladder and started to make my way out, when an older looking lady entered.

"Oh hello dearie, are you a new librarian? I'm surprised Evie would let anyone help her out," the old woman spoke slowly.

"Oh no. I'm just a friend of Evie. I don't work here," I quickly said back.

"Oh well, that's a shame. I guess I have to come back later," the old lady turned and left. I sighed and walked a little down the road to the cows. I quickly filled the three bucket's and returned.

"Here are the buckets," I placed the three buckets near here.

"Watch, when I place there three buckets of milk in these three spots, it will trigger the making of cake," Evie explained. She placed two buckets and handed me the last one. I placed the last one in its spot, and the materials changed from the raw materials they were to the cake they turned in to. Evie put the cake on the table and we both ate three slices. After we finished, she opened a chest and pulled out some gold.

"We'll need to go shopping. I need food, as well as, maybe, a few books," Evie said. "Then I will tell you about 'it'." We left the library and she led me back to the center of the town, which was filled with people. Evie first went to a group of stands with food. "What do you like?" she asked me. I was caught off guard.

"I'll eat anything," I answered. Evie bought a good amount of food. We then headed to a blacksmith; at least it looked like a blacksmith form the outside. We entered and we were greeted by a young man.

"Hello Evie, nice to see you!" The man exclaimed and took off is leather helmet.

"Hello Thris," She responded.

"Who's this young man? Is he new to Mineville?" He asked. I opened my mouth to talk, but Evie spoke instead.

"He is visiting from a faraway far town," She said.

"Well, if you call moving from a small town that is destroyed, visiting, then yes, I am," I swiftly lied.

"That's too bad...well do you need anything Evie?" Thris asked.

"I need a stone axe," Evie stated "I need to cut down a tree in front of the library, it's blocking sun light."

"Alright, I think I already have one made," Thris remarked as he set his helmet down. He walked to a chest labeled "stone" and opened it. He pulled out an axe and returned to Evie and me.

"Looks new," Evie observed.

"Yep. Made it last night," This said happily.

"You know I can't afford this," She scolded.

"It's on the house, for a gold bar," Thris begged. Evie gave him the gold bar and pocketed the axe, even though it was filled with food. This world was getting more and more insane. After a short chat with the blacksmith, someone else came in and we left to return to the library.

"Do you know how to chop down a tree?" Evie asked. I nodded. She gave me the axe and I chopped all the wood out of the tree and waited for all the leaves to decay. A few saplings fell and I put them in my pocket, I returned to the library. "Hello! Welcome to...oh, finished with the tree?" Evie questioned.

"Yes, and I got some saplings," I responded.

"We can sell them. She continued putting books back on their shelves. I quickly ran over to her.

"Tell me," I ordered.

"Tell you what?"

"You know, 'it'."

"Oh, okay. Uhm." Evie looked around. She then swiftly turned the sign on the door around and led me back to her house. She closed the trap door and destroyed the top ladder. She placed a block of wood on top and covered her window. She also placed a torch and opened a book on the table. She sat down, so I followed her and sat down too.

"What's this?" I asked immediately.

"This...this is the history of Minecraftia."


	4. Chapter 4: History Lesson

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't posted in A Blocky World for a while, between school and life things, I've been busy, but I'm sitting down and typing up chapter's I have written. So enjoy! I do not own Minecraft, Mojang does.**

Chapter 4: History Lesson

It all started with nothing, except the cofounders, Notch and Jeb. Notch had a brother, Herobrine, who watched Notch and Jeb create the whole world. Herobrine grew resentful and full of hate, for he was not getting the praise he wanted.

Notch saw what was happening, so he banished Herobrine.

"Be warned my brother. This won't be the last of me!" Was Herobrine's last word to Notch. Herobrine fled. He needed to get away. For days he wandered through Notch's world. One day, wandering in a deep cave, there was a light. Herobrine immediately found out what the light was. HE found a small pool of lava and a tall, dark man.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" He yelled. The man turned, he had purple eyes.

"Blue shirt, blue jeans, you must be Herobrine." The man said. "You should know what I am."

"Enderman." He said with a wicked smile.

"Good. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Notch and Jeb?"

"No. I'm not needed there. I'm not welcome there. Besides, no one praises me." The enderman teleported to him.

"I'll tell you something that the creators don't even know." The enderman the mob looked into his eyes. "The mobs who live in the underground praise you. You are the inspiration to us all. If you would be our God…well, I've said too much." The enderman teleported away.

"Hold up." Herobrine quickly responded. He was becoming selfish, and the need for revenge grew. "I will be your leader." Herobrine was smiling wickedly again.

"Perfect." The enderman said after a minute. The enderman teleported back. "This isn't going to hurt… much." Before Herobrine could react, the enderman snapped his neck. Notch, Jeb, and Herobrine's immortality only protected them from natural deaths. Herobrine fell to the floor instantly. The enderman picked up the limp Herobrine and teleported to another cave that was secluded. It, once again, had a small lava pool. The enderman placed Herobrine on a table, and placed his hands on him. The enderman casted a spell that brought Herobrine back to life. Herobrine gasped awake. His eyes glowed like the sun. Another few seconds passed, and Herobrine's anger boiled inside him. Lightning sparked from his eyes. Herobrine's surge of power has granted him new-found powers, like teleporting, control all hostile mobs, and many more things. Herobrine was just as strong as Notch, and he demanded revenge. The enderman gave a horrid smile and teleported away. Herobrine returned to Notch.

"Herobrine! Why are you here?" Notch was panicking. "Why are your eyes…glowing?" Herobrine's head twitch.

"Look at these monsters. They are your people, but they were corrupted, by your will, torture, mutilations, lost souls." Herobrine's head continued to twitch. His eyes started to bear lightning.

"What is wrong with you!?" Notch was cornered, and Herobrine was ready.

"You pushed my down, rejected me, brother, so if I won't receive what I deserve from the living, then they shall suffer, and I shall rule over the wicked and tormented."

"You're making a mistake!"

"Maybe, but you've had your chance." Herobrine walked close to Notch. "I almost feel sorry for those who love you, because when you die, I'm taking over." Herobrine looked straight into Notch's eyes and started to laugh hysterically.

"You won't get away with this!"

"I already have brother!" Herobrine continued to laugh. "This won't hurt…much." He said and snapped Notch's neck. Notch fell to the ground and Herobrine looked at his brother's dead body. He tore it to pieces, laughing the whole time, and his minions gradually taking over all of Minecraftia. Soon, in Herobrine's rampage, Jeb showed up and saw Herobrine, but Herobrine didn't see Jeb, so he managed to escape, and stay in hiding.

Decades past in Herobrine's rule over Minecraftia. Jeb stayed in hiding, but as the decades came and went, Herobrine grew more and more violent and demanding. Jeb watched in horror as each random death happened, the mobs controlled the night, and those who could stay out during the day, controlled the day. Soon, Jeb left the safety of hiding and rallied those who could still fight. Jeb's army consisted of men, women, children, and dogs.

"Remember, my people, this is not to avenge the death of our beloved Notch, but to take back the throne, and lead this world right. Do not go for Herobrine, go for his minions, if you see Herobrine, and prepare to die. I've seen him, with my own eyes, kill Notch and rip him to pieces. I don't want any more deaths." Jeb said as his speech. A man, who had the same look as Herobrine, stepped up.

"Sir Jeb." He said boldly. "Fate has brought me here, and by fate I will drive Herobrine out. We can't live without you if you should die." The man said. Jeb knew him, Steve was his name.

"Steve…" Jeb said, he looked in his eyes and returned to the front of the line. Jeb's army began their struggle to the throne. Herobrine already knew about Jeb's plan, and he was prepared.

The battle raged on. Creepers exploding, taking many human lives in the process. Enderman swiftly teleported from place to place, also taking lives. Spider and Zombies snuck their way to human, and skeletons shot from above. Lives after lives were claimed. Steve and Jeb pushed their way through, into the castle. Jeb led Steve to Herobrine. Jeb hid from the fight. Steve was suited in diamond armor and wielded a diamond sword. Herobrine's eye had lightning again, and mobs attacked Jeb/ Jeb fought the mobs as Steve stared Herobrine down.

"Steve. Don't think I let you leave my radar. You family was the first step to breaking you. Looks like my former method of torture cannot faze you." Herobrine had the same wicked smile he had when he was killing someone.

"I'm not going to let you rule over Minecraftia any longer." Steve held tight on his sword as Jeb fought the mobs. "You won't get away with this."

"I already have." Herobrine had a flashback of when he killed his brother. He started to laugh. It started with a small cackle, the gradually grew into a horrid laugh. Lightning busted out from his eyes to Steve. He blocked it with his sword. The lightning returned back to Herobrine, but Herobrine blocked it and sent another one straight to Steve, this time it knocked the sword out of his hand. Herobrine's laugh rang out throughout the castle. More and more of Herobrine's minions kept on coming.

"Hurry Steve!" I can't hold off the mobs!" Jeb yelled. A creeper snuck up behind him and blew up. Jeb flew down to the ground, and his diamond helmet fell off.

"Jeb!" Steve yelled. The mobs were now coming for him. Steve ran for his sword, soon surrounded by mobs. Herobrine stopped laughing.

"Steve. You are a strong one. Relentless and brave. I guess Notch was correct. I couldn't get away with this. Do with me what you must." Herobrine stepped down from the throne.

"Just…just leave, and never return." Steve answered angrily. Herobrine gave him a look.

"You'll get me to leave, but mark my words. I will return." With that, Herobrine teleported away. The red skies turned blue. Mobs who burned in the sunlight burned, other mobs retreated to the caves. The people cheered and the few who survived the battle entered the castle. Steve threw his bloody sword and helmet away and kneeled next to Jeb, who was still alive, but the creeper blast hurt him badly. Jeb coughed.

"Hang in there. Herobrine is gone. The people entered the throne room and saw Steve lifting Jeb up. The people knew to leave, and Steve followed him. Steve made sure to have everything in his pockets before he left the castle. The people gathered outside to see Steve and Jeb leave. Jeb was very bloody, and Steve had burns on his hands and arms from Herobrine's lightning. Steve's arms were sore, and they dispersed. Steve walked as fast as he could to the nearest town that wasn't destroyed. The people in the town were celebrating in the town center.

"Help us! Please. I'm afraid if Jeb doesn't get help soon, we will be left without a creator." Steve said loudly. A young woman ran to them and told Steve to follow her. She gave Steve a golden apple to heal his burns and a potion for Jeb's wounds. Her name was Mayabella. Jeb gave Steve his own castle and immortality, and Mayabella became immortal as well.

Jeb's castle was rebuilt as Steve's castle was built. Jeb and Mayabella soon married each other, Steve watched his home town's people be born and die, but Minecraftia did not have a major issue. However, legend ways, history will repeat itself.


	5. Chapter 5: The Strange Man

**Hey people! Hoped you liked the past chapter. Sorry it was a little different in terms of writing style, but this is back into Steve's point of view. So please enjoy and I Mojang owns the rights to Minecraft.**

Chapter 5: The Strange Man

Evie closed the book. I was horribly scared of Herobrine, and a little threatened by the other Steve.

"Why did you show me this?" I cried out.

"I…" Evie started, but we heard a faint knock on the door. Evie stumbled to clear her house up. She finished quickly and we ran up to the door. Evie looked out of the window. She looked back at me with a huge smile. I smiled back to make it less awkward. She opened the door and a man with red hair and a scar of his right cheek. Evie let him in and curtsied to him.

"You don't have to bow to me." He said and Evie stared at his feet instead, while I studied his face. The man smiled and looked at me. I nervously waved. "You look a lot like the great warrior, Steve."

"I…I do?" I stuttered, surprised. He nodded.

"Well, when he was still in his prime. He let himself go, he stopped caring. I guess I was wrong that he could handle immortality. He recently killed himself." The man looked at his own feet. After a second, Evie broke the silence.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you." He responded.

"May I also ask what brings you here?"

"You are a librarian, right?" He asked. She nodded. "So you know the legend of Herobrine, correct?" Evie nodded again.

"Wait. Does this mean…" Evie started, but she didn't finish and gasped. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out an old book. He gave it to Evie. She read it and then passes it to me to read. It said:

"You haven't gotten rid of me. You all made a celebration of my 'death.' Jeb and Steve, you know neither of you had the guts to kill me. That was a huge mistake. I will come back, and you will see the signs. 1. Mobs will be more common in the night. 2. Someone important will cause their own death. 3. The world will be trapped in a long storm. 4. Upon the end of the storm, I will return. This will be worse than your worst nightmare. Beware.

Herobrine"

Evie looked at the man.

"Does…does this mean we are two steps in?" Evie asked. The man shook his head.

"Three steps in. A fierce storm is on its way. Storm clouds are closing in for miles upon miles of blocks away." He said.

"Jeb, I don't understand, why are you here? We can't do anything. I'm a librarian and he…"Evie started, but the man, Jeb, interrupted.

"He's a warrior, are you not?" He asked me. I realized I hadn't said anything the whole time he was here. I quickly shook my head. Jeb sighed and walked over to me. "That was a rhetorical question." He said. I stared at him.

"I'm not a warrior." Sternly said.

"Am I mistaken? Have I not followed the signs, the clue, properly?" Jeb said a little loudly. I took a deep breath.

"Jeb, I'm only a librarian's assistant." I said.

"Don't think I don't know who you are." He said.

"Just who do you think he is?" Evie yelled.

"He came from another world and survived three days on his own. You, Steve, have all the qualities of the one man who can kill Herobrine once and for all." Jeb lowered his voice.

"He's just a man." Evie defended.

"True, but its Steve's choice now." Jeb looked back at me. I looked away from him but stood tall.

"I don't know how to fight, but if I am the only one who can save this world, then I will help you." I said. Jeb smiled.

"Excellent, I have a librarian to take your place in your absence." Jeb explained.

"What? No! I'm not leaving my library." Evie yelled.

"Would you feel better if Mayabella watched it for you?" Jeb offered. Evie fell silent, but held a wide smile. "I'll take that as a yes." He looked back to me. "Now we have two great Steve's in our history." Jeb walked to the front door. "Come. Mayabella will be here shortly."

"May I get something real quick?" Evie asked. Jeb nodded and Evie ran to her home and returned quickly.

"Ready to make our way to Notch's Castle?" Jeb asked us. WE both nodded. WE were silent as he led us to the center of town. All around us people bowed. Some people would look straight as Evie with confusion. I looked behind me, people had been following us. I caught up to Jeb.

"There's a crowd of people behind us." I whispered. He turned his head and sighed. WE stopped in the center of town. The towns people gathered around us.

"How'd you get in here without people seeing you?" Evie asked.

"I snuck my way." He answered. After that, there was dead silence. No dogs or cats made a sound, and the children sat on the shoulders of their parents. A small child broke through the crowed and tugged at Jeb's cape. He looked to the girl. A young man had stepped up.

"Why are you taking Evie?" She asked. Jeb smiled. He picked the girl up and put her on his shoulders.

"People of Mineville, as you all may know, a storm is brewing, and it will be a long one. At the end of that storm, Herobrine will return." Jeb let the people react. "However, I have superstitions there these two people will be able to stop Herobrine before it will happen." Evie had a small smile, but I stayed in a confused state, then again, when wasn't I? A few second past and Jeb returned the child to her guardian, but whispered in her ear. I was able to make out what he had said. "I promise Evie will return." The girl nodded. Jeb waved for us to follow, and we did.

The rest of the walk through Mineville was peaceful and quite. Soon we were back in the wilderness. In a way, I was surprised that Jeb was on his own, but I let it slide, as this world work so much different from my own. Soon it was getting late and Evie was the first to yawn. Jeb had seen her yawn.

"Would you like to rest for the night?" Jeb offered.

"Uh sure." Evie responded.

"Steve, how about you build the fire, and I will build a shelter." Jeb gave me a piece of iron and a stone that I was guessing to be flint. I was relieved; I knew how to use it. I gathered a few pieced of wood and made a pile for the initial fire and the extras. I lit the wood and sat next to it. I watched the fire crackle and the embers spark out. Soon Jeb had built a small shelter. Evie immediately want in and fell asleep, along with Jeb. I stayed out by the fire. Sometime before I went to bed, the storm stared. It rained so hard, the fire was put out. I gathered the flint and steal and laid down in the shelter. Evie had fallen asleep with her glasses on, so I gently took them off and slipped them in her pocked. I crossed my fingers that they would be safe. I looked at Evie once more, and she looked so peaceful. I found myself smiling at her. I immediately returned to the front of the shelter and slept there.


	6. Chapter 6: Return to the Wilderness

**Here is the next part of A Blocky World! Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this! Minecraft belongs to Mojang.**

Chapter 6: Return to the Wilderness

The three of us woke up nearly as the same time. Jeb had sat down on the short wall I had back.

"Morning." Evie said quietly.

"Morning." Jeb responded solemnly.

"Morning." I said also, but with a little more perk. "How about we eat." I offered. Jeb stood up.

"Splendid idea." Jeb said. He reentered the shelter. "But eat fast; we need to get to the castle in a hustle." Jeb reached into his pocket and gave us some cooked pork chops. They were quite cold, but they were still good. We ate quickly and we started to head out in the rain. I could tell Evie was getting quite mad; I guess she hated rain. We had no idea what time it was, as the storm clouds over casted the skies. To break the silence, I attempted to talk to someone.

"So, tell me again, how am I supposed to kill a god?" I questioned.

"He's no god. He's an immortal, like me or Mayabella. We tend to be strong, and Herobrine is much, much, much stronger than Notch was. However, he can die, just like Notch and the other Steve." Jeb spoke sincerely. We continued to walk for a while before Jeb spoke one more time. "If we hurry, we can get there by day break."

"N…no rest?" Evie said worried. Jeb shook his head. I gently elbowed her. She looked at me.

"If you need to rest, I can carry you." I whispered to her. She smiled at me and mouthed "thank you" to me. I nodded back to her.

"Come you two, make haste!" Jeb said a little loudly. We hurried up to catch up to Jeb. Around night fall, we stopped for a little while to eat. Evie managed to stay awake for a bit, but she was yawning like crazy.

"How about I carry you to the castle, that way you can sleep." I offered. She nodded. I picked her up and put her glasses in my pocket. Once she fell asleep, Jeb finally spoke again.

"You have a crush on her don't you?" Jeb had slowed down a little bit.

"What? No, I have a girlfriend back in my world. She just resembles her a lot." I said look at Evie's hair flowing to the ground. Her head was laid on my shoulder. Jeb smiled.

"Oh, well this is a whole new universe, and you are a single man here." Jeb said.

"Would you date another woman if you came to my world?" I asked, but I instantly regretted it.

"Of course, also, Evie could be the counterpart to your girlfriend back in your universe." Jeb looked at Evie's face. "And besides she is so beautiful." Jeb looked back at me.

"I guess you're right." I said. I thought for a moment. "Does that mean Steve was my counterpart?" I asked. Jeb nodded.

"Yep, but it's weird that you both didn't die. It shows that you are special."

"One more question."

"Hmm?"

"How did you know when I came?

"With me being the last, sane immortal, I have gained the powers Notch held, and when Herobrine turned insane, he gave up the powers he had and replaced them with the corrupted powers he now possesses, so his powers also came to me. Only natural immortals can possess the powers, so if I die, then the power itself will corrupt and the world won't be able to handle it. The three natural immortals were initially a failsafe, as one immortal with the power is potentially hazardous to not only the immortal who bears it, but to all the people. Luckily, I was created to be able to handle it. Now that I have the powers given to Notch, Herobrine, and myself, I can virtually watch the whole world." Jeb explained.

"Wow, long explanations… were you rehearsing that?" I jokingly said. Jeb looked at me with a very stern face.

"No." He said sternly. Then he smiled a bit. "Nah, I've explained it to people many times. Just because I'm old, doesn't mean I can't joke." I smiled. We went back to walking in silence. By the time night was half done, I was exhausted from walking and carrying Evie. Soon, I could feel her shivering from the cold.

"Jeb, do you have a blanket or something to keep Evie warm?" I asked. Jeb looked through his pockets and shook his head.

"Oh wait, she can use my cape." Jeb said as he took it off and put it on Evie. Jeb continued to walk ahead of me. We kept a great pace. I was guessing we were almost there. Soon, a path started to form from the forest. There were no lights on the path, but it was better than the ground. Eve was snug in my arms, she had stopped shivering, but the cape didn't keep her dry. I found myself yawning. Soon, a large castle came into view. Jeb had a bit more spring in his step. I focused on keeping up with Jeb. In my effort, I woke Evie up.

"We're almost there." I said to her, she nodded.

"I can walk." She said. I gave her glasses back and set her down. We caught up to Jeb, as Evie gave his cape back. She was ashamed from touching his cape. Jeb led us to the entrance. Some women took Jeb's wet cape.

"Make yourselves at home. Steve, go to bed immediately. You will begin training as soon as we can." Jeb walked deeper into the castle. Two other woman led Evie and me to two bedrooms. I said goodnight to Evie and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7: Abuse

**Hey people! I just want to start this chapter with a shout out to 123 for favorite-ing ****A Blocky World ****and my as an author! Appreciate it tons! Well, because the last few chapters were short, this is a long(ish) one. So, Minecraft belongs to Mojang and let's go!**

Chapter 7: Abuse

"Mr. Steve." A woman called to my urgently. I groaned. It must have been an hour since I had gone to bed. "Come on, time to get ready." She tried to rouse me from my slumber. I groaned again and rolled on my side. "Mr. Steve, come on, I won't ask again." She said. I responded with a groan, but I got up. I looked at her; she smiled at my exhausted state. "I'm sure I can let you take a shower before you eat." She walked to a door I have never even noticed. I immediately walked into it, there was a shower. "Would you like me to take your clothes?" She asked. I shook my head. I closed the door behind me. "Don't take too long." She warned me. I groaned at her again. I took my clothes off and went in the shower. There was a lever, so I flipped it. Water flowed down on to me. It was very cold, but I decided to take a shower anyway. I thoroughly washed my hair and flipped the lever again. I stepped out and noticed the woman left me a towel. I quickly dried myself off and shook the towel over my head and facial hair. I finger brushed my hair again and put my clothes back on. I exited the bathroom and laid back own on my bed. The woman came in again. "Mr. Steve, wake up, time for breakfast." I groaned at her. "You're not an animal, come eat." I sighed and got back up. She led me through the castle. I soon found myself in a large room with a table. At the close end, Jeb, Evie, and man, and a woman sat at the table. The man was muscular, and the woman had her hair in a ponytail.

"Morning, take a seat. Breakfast will be here shortly." I sat in the empty seat next to Evie. Jeb sat at the head of the table while the two other people sat to his right and Evie and I sat to his left. I yawned and Evie elbowed me, but I ignored it. I had very little sleep, and I had carried Evie for a while.

"May I bother you two for your names?" Evie asked to break the silence. I leaned my head on my hand and looked over to Jeb. He looked just as haggard as I was.

"My general and advisor." Jeb sleepily said. A woman came in carrying a bottle and she served each of us a bottle. We all quickly drank it. I felt refreshed and ready for the day.

"What was that?" Evie asked.

"It's a potion of regeneration, it's so we can be ready for the day. It's not often we drink these as warriors use them." The advisor said. Another woman came in and served us some mushroom soup.

"So why am I awake this early?" I asked.

"So I can train you before He returns." The general answered. He had a deep, gruff voice but it was oddly calming.

"He will train you in archery, hand-to-hand combat, swords, and potions." Jeb explained. I nodded and quickly ate. Everybody else did the same.

"Well, let's get started." I offered. The general nodded and stood up, but Evie stopped me from standing. She leaned to me.

"Please be careful. The advisor is going to teach me some health." She whispered to me. I nodded and stood up. I quickly followed the general. He led me to a courtyard, which was very dark and wet from the rain.

"What would you like to start with?" He asked me.

"Well, I'm decent at hand-to-hand combat, and I know a little about archery, but I haven't had any experience of swords and I haven't even had potions before today." I said. I had pretty good reflexes, so I was able to dodge most attacks. The general threw a punch at me, and I jumped to the side and punched back. I quickly lowered my hand. "Sorry." I said quickly.

"It's no problem. I was seeing how fast you could react. You were right; you do have some hand-to-hand combat skills. How about we go and test your archer5y skills?" The general was being too friendly. I nodded to his offer and we made our way to a rather long building. To sum up my experience with the archery, it went okay. I made one arrow completely away from the target, one on the white space, and one near the center. Next, we started to use swords. He smacked me a few times. However, both of those experiences combined went better than potions. I had almost killed myself with a poison potion. It was a huge relief to hear that lunch was ready. I quickly took my place and waited for food with the other people in the castle. Food was passed, and with me being last, I didn't have to pass the food. I stared at the food on the table. My arms were too sore to move. I attempted to move my arms, but it didn't work out. Finally, I took the food with my mouth and happily started to eat. Evie glared at me and the rest of the people stared at me. I let out a small chuckle and grabbed my food with my hands. Jeb soon let out a loud laugh and joined in by anyone who saw.

"Sore, Steve?" Jeb said.

"Uh…yeah…I guess so." I said shyly. The rest of the meal was uneventful, other than I avoided eye contact with anybody. The afternoon wasn't much better. It ended with the general accidentally shoot me in the leg. The general was helping me in when Evie saw me. She sighed.

"Steve! Didn't I tell you to be careful?" She screamed at me.

"It was my mistake, but he is a fast learner." The general explained.

"Even potions?" Evie questioned.

"No, that is way beyond his grasp." The general said.

"It's not my fault!" I protested. I mistakenly moved my leg. I winced with pain.

"Oh Steve." Evie said softly. "Here, why don't you get cleaned up and I will clean Steve up." The general shrugged and let me lean on Evie. He walked away. I shyly smiled, thinking of Jeb's words. Evie led me to her bathroom, it had a tub. "Take your clothes off." She ordered.

"What? No!" I protested again.

"Steve, if you…" She started.

"Fine…" I said, taking my shirt off, but stopping before removing my pants. "Ahem."

"Oh here." Evie gave me a piece of cloth. She swiftly pulled the arrow out, a sudden burst of pain waved through my body. She took the cloth and held it to the wound. "Now take your pants off."

"Come on, isn't there another way?" I pleaded, putting my shirt back on.

"Steve, you're making this harder than it has to be." Evie complained.

"Come on, do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes! Now take your pants off!" Evie yelled loudly.

"No! They're mine!"

"Steve! Stop being a baby and take them off! If you would have taken them off in the first place we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Ugh! Fine!" I paused. "What if I just roll my pant leg up?"

"Fine. Do it quickly." I rolled my pant leg up. Evie cleaned the wound and wrapped it up. She avoided eye contact with me.

"Thanks." I said softly.

"It's no problem." She responded, cleaning up.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. She blushed and shook her head. I hobbled over to her and took her hand. She looked me in the eyes and hugged me. Surprised I hugged back. Evie's breaths were uneven and wavered. Her hug was exactly like my girlfriends back home. I decided then to take Jeb's words, she didn't have to know. Evie's breaths eventually become more calm and even. I felt better to be in her arms. I made a mental note to break up with my girlfriend at home. Finally, I let my mind clear.

"Miss Evie! Mr. Steve! Supper is ready!" A voice yelled. We let go of each other.

"Are you good to walked?" Evie asked.

"It's easier to walk without an arrow in your leg." I joked. She smiled and hurried off to the voice.

"Thanks, it took a little longer to clean the wound than expected." Evie said; I nodded quickly.

"It's quite alright." She responded. "We just didn't want your suppers to get cold."

"I understand." Evie said.

"And we wanted to see what Mr. Steve will do next." She giggled." I sighed.

"How about we eat, I'm starving." I said; a bit annoyed. She led us back to the dining room. She took her spot and Evie and I sat down by Jeb.

"Excellent! You're here!" Jeb said. "The general told me about your natural talents."

"Wh…What?" I stuttered.

"Hand-to-hand combat, swords, bows, all excellent. We are obviously excluding potions." Jeb said.

"I...uh...uhm." Words weren't coming to my mouth.

"After dinner, you have free roam, but I recommend getting a potion for that leg." Jeb offered. I nodded.

"So when's food? I'm starving." Evie said. A few women came in with steaks.

"Tonight is special, so eat up, tomorrow Stevie and Steve will depart to find him and end the madness. Our own Creeper will join them in their journey." Jeb announced as we were being served. A man, whom was burned badly, entered. I stood to greet him.

"Hello…uh." I stuttered again.

"Just call me Creeper." HE said.

"Creeper, may I ask you how you got your name, and about your face?" I asked.

"Explosions." He answered with a smile. "And fires." He looked at me. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you two." I looked over at Jeb, who was also standing.

"Creeper is an excellent fighter, and a very skilled man with TNT, which is why we call him Creeper."

"That's…interesting" Evie said, she had stood up also. "Uh, I'm Evie." She said to Creeper. He shook her hand.

"Why don't the three of you eat supper in the conference room and discuss? I will send servants to check up on you." Jeb offered.

"Great idea." Creeper said. He led us to the room, which had a small table and some paintings on the walls. A servant had set us some food and water. The three of us had sat down and began to eat.

**Normally, I won't add my own comments to this, but I have a few extra things to say that would have spoiled some of the chapter. I would like to thank my great friends Niar-Muse and Creeperking31. Niar-Muse for helping me write the pants scene. She helped me add humor to that. Thank you to Creeperking31 for inspiring Creeper, the character. He is also a great friend. Thanks guys for helping me write this fanfiction and supporting me!**


	8. Chapter 8: Plans

**I know it's been a while, but I've been busy…last days of school, Skyrim, ect. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Plans

We had eaten and I had my potion for my leg.

"We can only afford one set of diamond armor, and one diamond sword. The rest of us will have iron." Creeper said.

"Shall we invest in some bows and arrows?" Evie asked. Creeper nodded.

"We have to save room for food." I said. They both nodded.

"We'll bring bread, mushrooms, and bowls." Creeper said.

"So, supplies are done?" I asked.

"It would appear so." Evie said, scribbling down something. "So the strategy is…"

"Steve will kill Herobrine." Creeper said.

"Wha…what!?" I yelled.

"Yes, you will kill Herobrine." Creeper repeated.

"Why can't one of you kill him?" I asked loudly.

"I'm not going to fight, I'm going to heal." Evie answered. I looked at Creeper.

"You're the chosen one. You are to kill Herobrine. Jeb has chosen you to kill him. So you are probably able to." Creeper said. I shook my head.

"I'm just a lazy man who lives with my parents." I said, I was getting very homesick. Evie took my hands.

"Steve, you are something more than a lazy man. You are here for a reason. We all believe in you." She said gently. I took a deep breath and held on to it for a second.

"Fine, I'll do it." I said, but I was still very nervous about fighting someone as strong as Herobrine.

"Okay, so just remember to be careful and kill Herobrine as fast as you can." Or you will die." Creeper said boldly. I got really choked up, I was getting close to crying.

"Excuse me." I croaked out and ran out of the door. I heard Evie yelling after me. I sprinted fasted down the halls. I had no clue where I was, or where I intended to go. Soon, I found a door that led outside. I went outside into the rain and sat next to a large tree. I sat in a fetal position and cried. At some point, Evie had found me.

"Oh, thank goodness I found you!" She yelled. I wiped my eyes and looked over to her. She had started to walk towards me. I didn't respond to her. "Are you okay?" She finally asked. I nodded. "No you're not, you can tell me anything."

"I'm fine, really I am." I lied. I wiped my face again.

"Come on, I can tell you're lying, so please tell me." Evie begged.

"Okay." I sighed. "I miss home okay? Happy?" I said irritated.

"That's not all. Why did you leave the room? Creeper is worried about you."

"I'm scared." I admitted. "I'm not prepared to die. I want to get married, have children, live a safe, riskless life. I don't want to suffer." I said. Evie stayed silent for a moment.

"It'll be fine. Wouldn't you want to save your world if you were the only one who could?"

"I…I guess."

"So couldn't you help us, even though this isn't your world?"

"I suppose, but I don't want to."

"Why?"

"I'm not prepared to die."

"Steve, you won't die."

"How can you be so sure!?"

"Jeb chose you."

"How can he be so sure!?"

"We just have to trust him."

"I hardly know anybody here. I can hardly trust anybody.

"Even me? You can't trust me?"

"You…you're different."

"You just are."

"That's no answer."

"I don't care that it's not an answer. I just don't know."

"Steve…"

"Please Evie, this is all too hard for me."

"Nothing's too hard."

"Just forget we ever had this conversation. You wouldn't understand."

"Steve…"

"Stevie… just… I have so much going on in my mind right now. I miss my family, my friends, my life, my everything. I'm going insane with homesickness. I…I just want to go home."

"I know, I want to be back to my library, but we don't know how long you'll be here, and for everyone's sake, please help up. I'll be with you. Creeper will be with you. We'll make sure you don't die."

"I guess you're right. I'm just being selfish saying these things."

"No, you have the right to be upset and want to be in your own world."

"Thank you…"

"For what?

"For making me feel better."

"That's what friends so, right?"

"I guess you're right."

"Why don't we get some rest? We leave in the morning."

"Yeah, we both need the sleep." I yawned. Evie and I went to our rooms. I had fallen asleep almost immediately.


	9. Chapter 9: Departure

**You all deserve this extra chapter today! I hope you enjoy this one just as much as I do.**

Chapter 9: Departure

I woke up before a servant was able to wake me up. I had taken a shower and packed a few things in my pocket and waited for Evie to wake up. I decided to push my fear back so I could save man more people other than myself. Evie had come out quickly.

"Ready to find Creeper?" I asked. Evie nodded.

"He told me to meet him in the dining room." She said. I nodded and she led the way. I still hadn't figured the way around the castle. Jeb and Creeper arrived soon after us. Creeper quickly walked to me.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. I nodded.

"Creeper knows where you're supposed to be, correct?" Jeb asked.

"I assume that you three are ready then." Jeb smiled.

"We are." I responded. The others nodded in agreement.

"Good luck to you three then. May luck be on your side." Jeb shook our hands and left.

"First we are going to the kitchen to get food, and then we need to go to the armory to get the rest of our supplies." Creeper instructed.

"Alright, you lead the way." I said. We got food from the kitchen. At the armory, I got a diamond sword and amour, along with a bow and arrows. Creeper and Evie got iron equipment.

No matter the reason, I absolutely hated having to be in the wilderness, but this time was much worse. The wilderness didn't look any different. It felt as if I was being watched constantly. I tried my best to ignore it, but it made me uneasy. Soon we got to a plain where we stopped for a bit.

"So how long do we have until the storm is over?" I asked. Creeper looked to the skies.

"At best 24 hours." He answered. I sighed

"Shall we continue?" I said.

"That would be best." Evie said. We kept up a more efficient pace. We slept through the night and walked faster the next day. Midday arrived, and as Creeper guessed, the rain suddenly stopped.

"Oh crap." Creeper groaned. "Come on guys, hurry. Herobrine will be here any minute." Creeper began to sprint. Evie followed and I tried my best to keep up; the diamond armor was quite heavy. None of us wasted a breath to speak. The sky turned into a deep red. A man appeared in front of us. We skidded to a stop.

"Oh dear Notch." Creeper cursed under his breath as well. I pulled out my sword.

"What is this?" The man teased. "An attempt to stop me?" By now I knew it was Herobrine-his white eyes gave him a way. Herobrine stepped to me. "Let me guess, this is the man destined to kill me." He then looked over to Evie. "I guess you are the healer, and by the way you look at Mr. Blue Shirt over there, his lover." Evie blushed. He looked over to Creeper, then slowly walked to him. "You are my favorite, TNT technician, Notch's best invention if you ask me, the only real good thing he made. Wouldn't you say?" Herobrine spoke in a calm, yet threatening tone. I tried my best to stand tall. I gripped my sword tighter. Herobrine walked back to Evie. Her eyes met his. He touched her arm, but she shook him off.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled. Herobrine was taken aghast and slapped her as sure as she could. Evie screamed in shock. Her helmet and glasses flew off her. I couldn't see what damage was done because Evie was on the ground holding her face. Herobrine was about to kick her.

"Don't you touch her again!" I screamed as loud as I could. Herobrine looked over to me. I could softly hear her weeping.

"I am your leader! Don't you dare tell me what to do! You hear?" Herobrine yelled back. He ran to me. I blocked with my sword, waiting for him to hit me. Suddenly, I felt an intense pain. I fell to the ground. Evie screamed. I heard Creeper draw him sword. I coughed up a bit of blood, I felt as if I was dying. I looked up at the sky as my vision blurred to a complete blackness. I heard Evie scream one more time. Then I couldn't remember anything else.


	10. Chapter 10: The New Girl

**Hey everybody! This chapter marks the halfway point! I will try to post more so I can start a new Fanfiction and write the other ones I have going. So enjoy this new chapter. I am also so so so so soooo sorry for not uploading in months! I am working on a fanfiction that I will start to post as soon as I finish this fanfiction. However, don't worry, I plan to write more often before school starts up again.**

Chapter 10: The New Girl

In the darkness, I heard a soft song. I couldn't make out what any of the words were. Suddenly, the song stopped.

"How are they doing?" A female voice said.

"Fine." Evie responded.

"Have either of them woken up?" The woman asked.

"No. Has he done anything too bad?" From what I heard, Jeb is in hiding, Ironopolis is destroyed, and a number of people are dead."The woman explained. I heard her put setting down. I tried to move, but I just couldn't. I continued to wait is out. Evie sighed. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. Steve will wake up and kill the tyrant." It fell silent. After a few moments, Evie started to hum the melody she had been singing. "You've never told me why you continue to sing."

"I want to be sure there is peace here." Evie went back to humming.

"You can sing the words, they are so beautiful." The other woman begged. It went silent again. I finally forced my eyes to open. Neither of the women did not see me. I moved around a bit, and Evie saw that.

"Niar, get me some water, Steve is awake." Evie quickly said. Niar hurried to get some water. I sat up. Evie had attempted to help me, but I refused.

"I'm fine." I insisted.

"You've been asleep for days." Evie said. Niar returned with a bottle of water. I quickly checked for broken bones, luckily I had non. I looked over to Creeper. He was still bloody and asleep. Niar gave me the water and I sipped it as I thought about life back home. I thought about if my parents missed me., how my younger brothers were faring, and how much my older sister must miss me. I sure missed her. I was picturing a search party for me. I sipped on the bottle again, but this time it was empty. I set it down. I stood up slowly, making sure Evie wouldn't see me. I made it up without getting dizzy. I knew a little bit about health, my mom was a nurse and she has taught me quite a bit. First, I checked Creeper's pulse, it was completely normal. I looked at his wounds. The only one I could find was a gash on his leg. I was relieved to find that it wasn't infected, but without stitches, it would be a very bad scar. I guess that Creeper wouldn't mind. Niar came in, she sighed.

"Evie went on and on about you." She claimed.

"Is that so?" I questioned. Niar nodded.

"She says a lot of nice things about you." Niar came closer to me. She stroked my arm. I looked back at Creeper.

"Do you mind if you got more water, and a new bandage?" I asked. Niar sighed.

"Sure." Niar left the room. She returned within a few minutes. I removed Creeper's old bandage and gently washed the gash, then I rewrapped it. "You're quite the healer." Niar complemented.

"Uhh, thanks." I spat out.

"Where'd you learn that?" Niar asked, picking up the bottle and bandage.

"My mother, she's a nurse." I said gently.

"So does that make you one?" Niar asked again.

"NO!" I practically yelled. Niar backed away. "I'm...I just miss my home."

"It's fine, how about some food? Evie made some fish." Niar offered. I nodded, and then inspected what I had in my pockets. I only had my diamond sword. I heard a small groan.

"Creeper?" I asked and looked over to Creeper. He opened his eyes and looked over to me.

"Oh, no." He groaned. "What happened?" I shrugged. Evie and Niar soon returned. Evie glared at me, I smiled.

"I told you I'm fine, but right now, let's focus on eating and telling Creeper and me what happened." I instructed.

"Creeper wouldn't hear." Evie exclaimed angrily.

"Highly unlikely." Creeper answered. Evie gave what she was holding to Niar and ran over to Creeper. "I'm fine, I've had worse." Creeper groaned. Evie sighed and stepped away.

"We are are scraping up enough money for a potion or golden apple." Niar said.

"No need. It's not that bad." Creeper answered.

"Too bad, we are almost there." Evie declared angrily. Creeper attempted to move himself into a sitting position, and I helped him up.

"Thanks." He said solemnly. I nodded.

"Here, eat." Niar instructed and gave Creeper and me food. She went back out and gave Evie food as well. "Just tell me if you want some milk or something." Niar offered.

"So if you don't mind me asking, where are we?" I asked.

"My house. I built this baby from scratch, and it is still being built. About 100 blocks north is the small town of Craftsburg." Niar explained. I had finished the meal provided for me.

"Niar, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Creeper offered to keep some noise. Niar nodded.

"I've been all over Minecraftia, I finally decided to settle near a small town, and live with no one else. Sure, eventually it would be nice to settle down with someone, but for now, no one. However, I am a self trained archer." Niar went off on a tangent. I went back on thinking about my family. Soon, I finally discovered that there was a window. I took a peek out, but only to find out it was night. From what I understood about Niar's past, she had been abused by her father after her mother died. She ran away eventually and she had been living on her own since then.

"Shall we rest up for tomorrow?" I offered.

"I guess so. It would be helpful." Niar answered.

"Any plans?" Evie asked.

"I guess we should start getting money. If creeper is willing, we could sue him to get money." Niar explained.

"We'll see." Creeper groaned.

"Good night." I quickly interrupted.

" Good night." Evie and Niar responded. The two of them left. I quickly closed the door and returned to the open bed and I sat on it. I let out a slow, gentle sigh.

"Are you alright?" Creeper asked me.

"Yeah, just a little homesick." I answered. "I just want to kill herobrine and go home."

"I understand." Creeper said as he sat up.

"You do?" I excitedly questioned.

"Of course. I come from the far out reaches of Minecr..." Creeper started but I interrupted him.

"You don't understand. In my world, everything isn't blocky. It's so weird to go through a change like that." Creeper was silent for a moment.

"You didn't let me finish. I got stuck in your world. That's where I got all my scars. I lied that they were from explosions to hide what happened." Creeper explained.

"How'd you get back?" I asked excitedly.

"I completed a task that I was sent to do. In my case, I had to kill a man. I returned about a day later." Creeper had laid back down. I smiled wide. I knew I was going to go home. I laid down and tried to fall asleep, but the joy of knowing that I'll be back home after I kill the tyrant taking over this land. Eventually, I did manage to fall asleep, though.


	11. Chapter 11: Preparations

**So, you all should be happy now that I'm on a writing kick! So...ENJOY!**

Chapter 11: Preparations

"Hey Steve." Creeper whispered somewhat loudly. "Are you up?"

"I am now." I groaned.

"Oh good, could you help me get some food? I'm starving." Creeper complained.

"Fine." I finally answered after a couple of seconds of pondering whether I should or not. I decided to help solely because I know how bad his leg was cut. As I was standing up, I heard foot steps below.

"Sounds like the girls are up, eh?" Creeper joked. I simply smiled and nodded, then I helped Creeper up and hobble down the stairs.

"Morning!" Evie chirped.

"Morning." I responded as I sat Creeper down.

"Morning, and where is Niar, if you know." Creeper sounded a little more humble.

"She said that she's harvesting." Evie answered. She gave Creeper and me some milk, but I refused the milk.

"I prefer water." I said. "But I don't need it. I'm fine." Evie sighed. Niar came in quickly.

"Take my melons!" She yelled. I gave her a questionable look. "Here! Take my melons, Steve!" She yelled again. I hesitantly stood up and walked to her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a few melons. Evie, Creeper and I let out a sigh of relief. Niar ran out again. I took the melons to what looked like a makeshift counter and set them down.

"Such a crazy girl." Creeper commented. I just nodded. Niar came running in again.

"Okay! Time to eat?" Niar yelled.

"Woah, girl. What's up with you?" I quickly asked.

"Nothing, just happy that my melons grew." Niar exclaimed. I shrugged and sat in the empty seat in between Creeper and Evie. Niar reached into her pocket again and pulled out a few more melons and gave one to each of us. "Eat as much as you can." Niar offered. We broke our melons into four to six slices each. I had gotten five. I wasn't too hungry so I ate three. Creeper had gobbled up what he had and I gave him my two extra.

"Thank you." He mouthed to me. I nodded in response.

"So what's the plan for the day?" Evie asked.

"Today we are going to Craftsburg to raise some money before Herobrine takes over too bad." Niar answered.

"Why can't we just tell the people that I'm the person to kill him?" I asked.

"NO!" Evie quickly answered.

"We can't let anyone know what we are doing. Then they will want to help, which will lead to unnecessary deaths. That was the mistake that Jeb made, he let too many know. That resulted in a very large amount of deaths that could have been avoided." Creeper explained.

"Sorry I asked." I mumbled under my breath.

"Any plans, Niar or Evie?" Creeper asked.

"Yes, Creeper and I are going to roleplay as husband and wife. Niar has so nicely made some raggedy looking clothes. Niar, well I'm not too sure what she's doing. She said that she's doing what she does best." Evie started to explain.

"Yep, it's an art I use to get money, food, or anything that I need or want." Niar explained happily.

"Anyway, Steve, you will go around town trying to find odd jobs." Evie finished.

"Any role you want me to play?" I asked. I had done some roleplaying back in my world, so I was fairly good at acting as another person.

"Up to you." Evie answered. I nodded and decided to inspect my looks. First, I felt my face, my simple goatee had changed into a short beard. Then I looked at my clothes, and they were quite tattered.

"Something the matter, Steve?" Creeper asked. I quickly shook my head.

"No." I answered as well. "Just wondering what I looked like." Creeper nodded.

The four of us sat around the table. Niat was the one who broke the silence.

"Don't bother with lunch, if you are offered one take it, but remember, we are playing as very poor people. Also, if we don't get enough money, we can mine for some of the materials." Niar explained. The three of us nodded.

"Creeper, Steve, why don't you two head upstairs and Creeper, put these on." Evie instructed, handing Creeper a set of clothes. I helped Creeper stand up and hobble back up the stairs.

"Any lady back home waiting for you?" I asked Creeper.

"No." Creeper answered sternly. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know." I confessed. "Just wanted to make a conversation."

"How about a more lighthearted subject? Long story short, I've never had any luck with the ladies." Creeper said as he sat down on his bed. He set the clothes he needed to change into next to him. He took a deep breath and I quickly turned around. "How about you tell me about your world?" Creeper asked.

"I...I don't really don't want to talk about it." I said quietly.

"That's fine, I'm done anyways." Creeper said, and I turned back round. I was surprised at Niar's handiwork. Creeper surely looked like a peasant. I checked my pockets again to see if I had any dirt, sadly I didn't.

"Let's go downstairs, I have an idea." I quickly said. Creeper sighed and we hobbled back downstairs. Evie had also gotten into he clothes.

"Okay, now for the finishing touches." Niar happily exclaimed. She was in a nicer looking version of Evie's outfit. I gawked at Evie. I shook it off, I wouldn't allow myself to be distracted by Evie, I needed to focus if I were to ever get home.

"What is it, Niar?" Evie asked with a sigh.

"You two should look dirty, so..." Niar said as she reached into her pockets and pulled out dirt and whipped it at Evie. The dirt hit Evie in her legs. Niar giggled a bit. "Creeper, stand next to Evie, if you please." Niar asked. I helped Creeper over to Evie and returned to Niar. She gave me dirt.

"On three?" I asked. Niar nodded quickly.

"One...two...THREE!" Niar yelled with increasing volume. WE threw dirt at Creeper and Evie, making sure to hit them as evenly as possible. Niar was giggling quite a bit. At one point, Evie and Creeper turned around. Soon, Niar and I ran out of dirt, and there was a lot of dirt on the ground. Niar and I cleaned up the dirt and ourselves slightly. It was mid morning when we were ready to head out.

I helped Creeper walk, and he was looking more and more winded with each step. Suddenly, Niar spoke.

"Sudden change of plans. Steve, I forgot about your situation. So instead you are going to be my husband." Niar explained, somewhat quietly.

"Okay." I said. I was getting tired from supporting Creeper's weight. Soon, Craftsburg came into sight. I let Creeper and Evie take their roles. Niar and I stood still for a moment and watched Creeper and Evie. Before they got too far, I was able to say something to Evie.

"Be safe." I said. Evie looked back at me.

"You too." She said, then continued to walk. As soon as they were out of sight, Niar and I followed, but instead of going to the center of town, Niar and I stayed on the outer parts of town.


	12. Chapter 12: Craftsburg

**Third chapter of the day! Yays! This one is a little short, but that's okay!**

Chapter 12: Craftsburg

I tried my best to hide my fear and worry. Niar grabbed my hand, I had almost forgotten that we are supposed to be a couple. I looked at Niar, and she looked at me. We smiled at each other. Soon, we found a man, and we ran to him.

"Please sir! We'll do anything for money Our child, he's very sick. He needs a doctor, but we haven't any money. He needs a doctor." Niar said quickly.

"Please! I'm afraid he won't live much longer." I joined in. I put my arm around Niar and she put her hand on mine. I looked over at her. She had some tears streaming down her face.

"It's a shame that your son is sick, here, take this." The man said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out some gold and gave a bit to both of us.

"Thank you. Notch and Jeb thank you, in these troubled times." Niar said, wiping her tears away. We put the gold in our pockets. The man left. Niar and I gently high-five each other.

Niar and I continued to stop people and tell the story we told the man. We spent most of the day and a bit of the night guilting people into giving us money. By the time we were done, Niar and I had a good three stacks total of gold. We walked through the center of town, where both Creeper and Evie had been going around begging for gold. I assumed the Creeper was given a potion for his leg. He still had a slight limp, though. I guess that the potion didn't completely heal Creeper. Niar and I rushed out of the city, slowing down once we got out of sight of the town. Niar stopped me so Evie and Creeper could catch up. It wasn't long before we saw Creeper and Evie inch to us.

"How'd it go?" Niar asked.

"Great, we got a stack of gold." Evie said.

"We got three!" I yelled.

"That's great!" Creeper yelled back. The four of us returned to Niar's house.

"I'm just glad no one recognized me." Niar said

"Ditto." Creeper muttered.

"Tomorrow I'll go back to Craftsburg to get supplied. Niar explained as she pulled out a book and opened it. She gave it to Creeper. "Pass it on and write down what you need." Creeper looked through the book and scribbled something down. He then passed it to Evie, who studied it for a moment and wrote some things down too. Evie passed it to me. Already on the list was a set of diamond armour, three iron sets, along with a diamond sword and three iron swords. Of course on the list was food, a good amount of it. Creeper must have added flint and steel, luckily no TNT. Evie added bows and arrows, potions, and golden apples. I didn't have anything to add, but I remembered that I already had a diamond sword, so I crossed out the diamond sword. I closed the book and gave it back to Niar. I wasn't too tired, but the others looked pretty tired. Soon, Niar fed us and all four of us were off to bed.


	13. Chapter 13: More Travel

**Wow, I am getting so many chapters put out today! Four chapters, one day. Woohoo!**

**Oh, I also lied in chapter 10. The story only has 15 chapters. When I was writing the story, I misread my hand writing and went from chapter 14 to chapter 20. Sorry! But enjoy anyways!**

Chapter 13: More Travel

I woke up earlier than normal. Creeper was still fast asleep. I snuck past Creeper and went downstairs. I found Evie awake and reading a book. When she saw me, she quickly closed it and I ignored her actions.

"Morning, Steve." Evie said kindly.

"Morning." I responded. "Where's Niar?" I then asked

"She went to Craftsburg to buy the supplies." Evie answered. "Why don't you wake Creeper up so we can leave right away." Evie offered. I shrugged and hurried upstairs. I kicked Creeper's bed in hope he would feel it. He snored, signaling he was still asleep.

"Creeper, get your butt out of bed." I said. Creeper was still asleep, so I went back down to Evie.

"Is he up?" Evie asked. I shook my head.

"Do you have a bucket of water?" I asked. Evie looked at me puzzled and hesitantly gave me the bucket. I inched my way back to Creeper. "Creeper! Wake up!" I semi-yelled and ran to him. I dumped the water on his face. The water stayed in place, so I quickly picked it back up. Creeper shot up in shock. After a few seconds of my intense laughing, Creeper glared at me. He said something to me, but I couldn't hear him over my laughing.

Eventually, Evie came up because of the racket I made. I soon stopped laughing and Creeper took my little prank as a joke.

"What did you do, Steve!?" Evie questioned.

"Woke Creeper up with water." I said giving the bucket of water back. She angrily took it back.

"Quit fooling around! Herobrine is on the throne and it's only a matter of time before he finds Jeb and the power destroys the world! So grow up for a minute!" Evie scolded. She stormed downstairs. I looked over at Creeper, he smiled wide, and that almost made me laugh again. I bit my lip so I wouldn't anger Evie anymore. After a while of Creeper and I laughing a bit, we returned down stairs. Evie was outside, looking down the road towards Craftsburg. I guessed she was waiting for Niar. I went to Evie and sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just nervous." She responded.

"I know the feeling." I answered. I put my hand on hers.

"There she is, go get Creeper so we can kill Herobrine sooner." Evie instructed. I nodded and ran inside.

"Creeper, we're leaving." I said. Creeper stood up from his place he was seated and swiftly followed me outside. Niar and Evie were talking. Niar suddenly fell silent as soon as she saw Creeper and me. Neither Creeper or Evie noticed the odd behaviors, so I shrugged it off. Niar passed out the materials and we put on our new amour.

"Where to?" I asked, once I got my helmet on.

"Back to Notch's Castle." Evie said. "That's the only place Herobrine would want to be." I nodded.

"Castle Town and Notch's Castle isn't too far from here. We could reach it by midday if we hustle." Niar explained.

"Good, the faster the better." Creeper groaned. I nodded once again. The four of us hurried off so I could face Herobrine. At this point I had become very nervous and worried for my life. This man killed a god for Pete's sake! How was I supposed to kill him and return home? I have been gone for a good week and a half, my family must have been picking back at home. I tried to suppress my feelings so I could just get home and see my family. I walked next to Evie, I wanted to make sure she wasn't too nervous. The sky grew redder as we got closer to Notch's Castle. We kept a fast pace, this was we could liberate the people of Minecraftia faster. I felt like I was just arriving to Minecraftia, I was terrified. I felt hopeless, like I could do nothing to help anybody. I felt like I was just a burden to the team. On the other hand, if I didn't go, I would be the one responsible for this whole world's demise and rendering me unable to return home. The only driving force I had was the knowledge that I would be able to return where I belong and see my parents and siblings once again. I felt a tear roll down my face. I blinked in surprise. I wouldn't, I couldn't, fall apart now, Probably billions of people depended on my ability to kill Herobrine. I had to stay strong for them, for Evie. I gently reached into my pocket and felt my weapons. I was ready. This crazy dream would end, I will be able to return to my normal life, my status quo.

"Come on, let's hurry." I said. The others nodded and hurried along with me. The castle rapidly came into sight. Mobs surrounded it.

"If we are to find Herobrine, we need to stick together. And if something happens, make sure Steve find Herobrine." Niar said. I nodded gently, mostly in anxiety. My heart raced. My chance to be a hero...is now.


	14. Chapter 14: Notch's Castle

**Here it is everybody! This chapter is a nice long one, so I hope you enjoy every word of it.**

Chapter 14: Notch's Castle

"Notch help us." Evie muttered.

"Jeb help us too." Creeper added. "For you, Sir."

"Let's go." Niar said, drawing her bow. "Evie and I will distract them, Creeper and Steve, sneak to them and kill them. We'll come in soon after." I nodded and pulled my sword out. Niar and Evie hid behind some trees while Creeper and I found our way around to the side. Niar and Evie started to shoot arrows at the mobs. Creeper and I ran behind them, taking them out one by one. Soon, Evie and Niar emerged from their hiding spots and join the battle. Eventually, we managed to kill the group of mobs. We headed for the entrance...slowly.

"It'll be okay." I reminded myself and repeated it to myself a few times.

"Let's just do it." Creeper said.

"One second." Evie said. She walked to me and stood close to me. She gave me her book. "If I am to die, please return this to the Mineville Library. Okay?" Evie explained.

"I promise." I said. I looked at the book Evie had just given me. Crudely scratched into the cover was "Steve, the Hero From Another World." I looked back at Evie. A tear rolled down her face. I wiped it away and hugged her. After a second, she pulled away.

"Ready?" Niar asked, a bit calmer than normal.

"Yes...I am." I said, standing tall and holding my sword.

"Good luck everybody." Creeper said and pushed open the door. Mobs rushed at us, but we easily killed them one by one. Creeper led us into room after room, clearing each out swiftly. Eventually, we were in the dining room. We cleared it out. Suddenly, Creeper fell to the ground.

"Creeper!" Niar yelled and ran to his side.

"My...leg..." He grunted. Niar took off his lower armour to find blood seeping out quickly.

"This is the same wound as..." Evie said then suddenly gasped. "Your leg, Steve!" She ran to me. As she came to me, I took off my leggings and rolled up my pant leg to where the General shot me with an arrow. Sure enough, an arrow wound opened up and started to bleed. I grunted in pain and held my leg. I looked to Creeper, who wasn't looking all the good. I stopped Evie from helping me and pointed to Creeper.

"Help...him." I managed to say through the searing pain. I gripped the wound harder. Evie looked at me worried, but soon threw me some bandages. I took the bandages and tied them to my leg. The pain had diminished slightly. I hurried to get to Creeper's side to do my best to help him.

"He's losing a lot of blood, his body is also in shock." Evie said. I kneeled next to Creeper and took my helmet off, and his as well.

"Steve, I'm afraid I'm going to die for this land, but that's okay. I lived an excellent life. Now go and end this, kill Herobrine." Creeper whispered. He looked up at the ceiling for a moment, and then back at me. He put his hand on his stomach gently. "Thank you for one last chance of adventure...it was a thrill." Creeper whispered again. At that, he drew his last breath and his body went limp.

"No! not yet!" I nearly yelled. "I...we need you!" I closed my eyes. I knew that Creeper would want me to continue on and kill Herobrine. I knew the process would take longer, as our Guide was now dead. Niar put her hand on me and I quickly opened my eyes and put my helmet back on.

"Steve..." Niar started.

"I'm fine." I quickly said, standing. Evie gave me my leggings back and I put them back on.I lifted Creeper's body and propped him against a wall near him.

"Come on, we can't waste time anymore." Evie said. I understood that she was trying to imply that every moment Herobrine was in rule, the worse the world became.

"Yeah, let's just go." I said. The three of us continued through the castle. Soon, we got to the rooms where Evie and I had stayed. We went into Evie's formor room. A creeper snuck up behind Evie and exploded. The blast sent her flying. Niar and I quickly killed the rest of the mobs. I threw my sword and helmet aside and ran to Evie's side. I turned her on her back.

"Evie! Don't die now. Evie!" I said, I was slightly choked up.

"Steve, just go on, please." Evie pleaded.

"No! I won't leave you!" I cried.

"Sacrifice the life of one...to save the many." Evie said. I shook my head.

"Please, no! Just hang on! I...I...I need you." I said, letting my tears flow down. Evie reached up and wiped my tears away. Blood seeped out from her back. She saw the blood and took a deep breath.

"Goodbye Steve...you really gave life to this librarian." She said, as she was about to die.

"You're not going anywhere!" I cried. "I...I love you..." I whispered to Evie.

"I love you too, even though we haven't known each other long." Evie said. She coughed up some blood. "Good luck...and be...safe" Evie said with the last of her breath. I laid my head on her chest and just sobbed. Niar picked up my sword and helmet.

"I will...I will Evie." I said through my tears.

"Steve, come on. Let's go kill Herobrine. It's what she would have wanted." Niar said. I knew that she was right. I stood and angrily took my sword and helmet back. I looked back at Evie and let my shoulders slump. I put my sword down one more time and lifted Evie and put her in the bed and pulled the covers up. I removed her glasses from her face and put them on the end table. I kissed her forehead and pick my sword.

"Lets go." I said. I moved as fast as I could through the castle. My emotions were mixed and I had no idea what I was to think.

"Steve!" A voice yelled from a room. I stopped in my tracks.

"Jeb?" I asked. "Jeb!" I yelled and ran in the direction Jeb's voice came from. I found Jeb locked in a room via bar across the door. I threw the bar off and opened the door.

"Where's Creeper and Evie?" Jeb asked. He had a hungry look in his eyes, so I gave him some of my food. He quickly ate the food.

"Dead..." I said.

"Wha..." Jeb looked over to Niar. "Who's that?"

"My name is Niar, Sir Jeb. I come from the outskirts of Craftsburg." Niar explained, Jeb just nodded as he had a piece of food in his mouth. He swallowed the bite.

"We must make haste, I shall go with you." Jeb said. I stopped him from leaving the room. He looked puzzled.

"No. If you come with me you'll die. I am only bad luck." I said. Jeb nodded.

"As you wish. Just come back for me." Jeb said. I nodded and turned to Niar.

"You stay too. I don't want another death.I should have never let you come in the first place." I told Niar.

"No, I am coming. If I die, oh well. I have no family anyways and I won't have any friends let after you leave anyways." Niar said. I thought for a moment.

"Fine." I said. "I'll come back for you." I told Jeb and got ready to leave.

"It is just down the hall." Jeb said. Nodding, Niar and I ran to face Herobrine. I kicked opened the door, with Herobrine looking straight at me.

"Your time ends now!" I yelled.

"You really think so?" His voice echoed. "I killed that Creeper and Stevie easily." Herobrine shot lightning at Niar, throwing her at a wall head first. There was no doubt she was dead. I was a little sad that I couldn't say goodbye to her.

"That's three now! Three people you took from me!" I yelled.

"You think I care? I wouldn't be foolish like you. To love a world I don't belong in. So weak. So foolish. Too stupid." Herobrine said. His words hit me like a rock. I lowered my sword for a moment. Then I raised it back up.

"You're right, I am foolish, but I care for people. Even in another world." I said, standing tall. "You won't get away with your crimes."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong." Herobrine mocked.

"HAVE YOU NO REGRET FOR KILLING NOTCH!? For killing thousands of people!? This isn't you. You threw yourself away, for what? For power? You already had that. You had it all. You were too selfish to realize that!" I yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Herobrine thundered. "They all got what they deserved, and you will too." Herobrine charged a lightning bolt. I shot two arrows at him. One hit his arm the other missed. He sent a large amount of lightning at me. I braced for impact. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blue haze. Suddenly, everything stopped. The blue haze came to me.

"Steve, you are a brave one." It said.

"Who are you? What is going on? I asked. The blue haze turned into a man.

"I am the Essence of Notch. I've been following you since you came here." It explained I thought back, realizing I had seen the blue haze in many locations. I didn't pay any attention to it.

"Could you tell me how to kill Herobrine?" I suddenly asked.

"I figured you'd ask this. To kill Herobrine, trust your blade. Your blade is you conscience in battle. I will do my best to guide you. For now, I will put up a barrier between you and the lightning, but I can only do this once, so ready?" Notch explained.

"Yes." I said immediately. Notch returned to his haze state and became a barrier. Time resume. The lightning hit and Herobrine laughed.

"Hey blank eyes." I said through the clearing of the smoke. I had my sword on my shoulders. "You missed." I taunted. Herobrine had stopped laughing and gave me an evil glare.

"Impossible!" He yelled.

"Well you better believe it!" I said. Herobrine charged up another lightning bolt. I began to run around the room to avoid the bolts.

"Stop." Notch said. I quickly stopped and lightning hit in front of me. "Go!" Notch said gain.

"Stop moving!" Herobrine yelled. I ran to Herobrine, he had also pulled out a sword. I attempted to strike from above, but Herobrine blocked it. He moving his sword and tried to stab me, but I hit his sword away. We continued like this for some time. I was getting sick of it, so I kneed him. Herobrine stepped back and kicked me away. I flew back slightly, but I skidded to a stop. I ran back to him and got my sword to his head. He fell limp and I removed my sword. I looked at his dead body and stabbed my sword into his chest and left it there. A deep red haze came out of his body and formed a ghost. Notch did the same.

"It's good to see you again, brother." Notch said. Herobrine looked away, but soon looked back to Notch.

"I am so sorry, Notch. I...I don't know what got into me." Herobrine said, ashamed. Jeb had slowly snuck his way into the room.

"Brother, what's done is done. It's over now. Thanks to this man, we are free." Notch said, looking at me. Herobrine looked at me and gave me a slight smile.

"Thank you." He said to me. I just nodded. I was slightly afraid of Herobrine still, even though I had just managed to kill him. I took my sword back from his body. Then, a pink, green, and purple haze came into the room. They floated near the podium esque area I was standing. The pink one turned into Evie. The green one to Creeper, and the purple to Niar. One by one, they bowed to me. Then, more hazes came in, of all colors, and turned into people and bowed to me. Person after person came in. I watched it unfold. I looked over to Notch, and then to Herobrine, who were both bowing. I stood there with my mouth open. I suddenly realized that they were thanking me. I looked at Evie, who looked up to me and smiled. I stopped looking at people and quickly pulled out Evie's book. Evie quickly floated to me and took the book. She wrote something in it and gave it back to me.

"It's done now." She whispered. Niar and Creeper also floated to me.

"You freed out spirits." Creeper said.

"These are the people who were killed by Herobrine's wrath. You set us free." Niar said. Herobrine and Notch had also floated to me.

"You freed all the spirits from their jails." Notch said.

"And you reunited me with my brother, and for that, I thank you." Herobrine added. I looked at Evie's book.

"Here, Evie, you said if you are to die, take this book back to mineville. You can do it now." I said.

"I, I am dead, so you take it. I would be honored." Evie said. I nodded. Notch quickly addressed the crowd.

"Go, all you freed spirits. Wander the world." Notch said. The spirits all turned into hazes and left the room in a rush. The ones who were left circled around me. A light shone and quickly disappeared. We were back in Mineville. The people looked at me. I started to walk to the library with the spirits following mt. I opened the door to the library.

"Mayabella?" I asked and she came running.

"Are you the savior of Minecraftia?" She asked. I nodded. She hugged me. "Thank you."

"It's no problem." I said. Mayabella turned to Notch and Herobrine.

"Welcome back you two. Welcome home." She said. I suddenly felt really sad. I didn't want to leave now. I remembered the book as My vision started to fade.

"Here, take this. It's by Stevie." I said. "Goodbye everyone! I'll miss you all." I called as I slowly started to slip back into my world.

**And that was my favorite chapter! So many feels! So many answers! So many plot twists! Anyway, stay tuned for the final chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15: Home

Chapter 20: Home...

I heard a steady beat.

"Is he ever going to wake up?" I knew that voice. It was my mother. I wanted to tell her that I was fine. I moved around a bit to show that I was awake. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Yes, he is awake now." a man said, who was in a doctor's coat. I mentally groaned. I knew that something happened, and it couldn't have been good. I looked at my mom. It was amazing to see a normal human, but at the same time sad. I really wanted to see Evie again. Even Creeper and Niar would be awesome to see.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"Our house was broken into. I was injured only slightly. Sadly, your father and younger siblings are dead. I've been living in a hotel by night and here by day. I love you." Mom explained. I gulped. Most of my family was dead.

"I love you too, Mom." I said.

"Do you remember anything?" She asked. I shook my head. It was best not to say anything about Minecraftia. I had a strong feeling that everything I did, was real. At that moment, I wish for a sign to to show me that I was not dreaming. Evie's pink haze flew past. That was my sign; Minecraftia is real.

Weeks passed. Mom and I lived in the hotel the whole time. Mom was afraid to return, but I understood. I stayed yo myself, afraid I would spill out a single detail about Evie, or anyone or thing else. One day, when I was "home" alone, I stood on the balcony. I heard the door open, so I turned expecting to see Mom. Instead, I saw Evie's haze turn into Evie.

"Is that really you, Evie?" I asked.

"It's really me. I miss you." She said.

"I do too." I said.

"Notch gave me the chance to bring you back. Well, it's more or less a mission. We all miss you, and if I bring you back, I will be alive again." Evie explained. I was surprised at the impression I left.

"If Notch could bring you back to life, why wouldn't he do that to everyone?" I asked.

"Well, it takes a lot of energy and Notch, Jeb, and Herobrine have discussed it for a week. They decided to bring Notch's and Herobrine's bodies back, to ease up the power on Jeb, and they decided if I could get you back, I could become alive again, as well as two people of my choice." Evie explained again.

"Niar and Creeper?" I asked.

"Yes." Evie replied. "So you coming or not?"

"Can you give me some time? I want to do something." I said. Evie nodded. I got out a pen and paper and wrote down everything. I wanted to let Mom know what happened. I explained everything in detail and that I would be fine. I was going to the place where I could be happy. I added that she should never tell anyone and that I love her. I left the papers where she would see them.

"Never told your family?" Evie asked.

"No, I was afraid to, until now." I said. "I'm ready now." I said. Evie hugged me as best as a spirit could, and we were off. The return to Minecraftia.

**Thank you for reading everyone! I would just like to take this time to give you guys some information. I am planning on doing more with A Blocky World in the weeks to come. I would like to thank a few people specifically. First off, my great friend, Niar-muse. Who is the inspiration for, you guessed it, Niar. Niar, you are an awesome friend and thanks for supporting me the whole time! Secondly, I would like to thank Creeperking31, who inspired Creeper. You are also a great friend, Creeper and you are such a great critic, but you also support me! I would finally like to thank you, the readers. If I didn't get the views in the first place, I would have never continued to post this. Thank you. With that, this concludes my first fanfiction!**


End file.
